1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a press-connecting connector receiving press-connecting terminals, and more particularly to a strain relief structure for bearing tension acting on a wire.
2. Background
In a press-connecting connector, a sheathed wire is press-fitted into a press-connecting blade of a press-connecting terminal, so that a sheath of the wire is cut by the blade, thereby electrically connecting a conductor of the wire to the press-connecting terminal. However, although the press-connecting connector of such a press-connecting construction is excellent form the viewpoint of mass production, it suffers from a problem that the press-connected portion is weak against tension applied to the wire.
One example of so-called strain relief structure of such a press-connecting connector for bearing tension applied to a wire will now be described with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5. FIG. 4 is an exploded, perspective view of the conventional press-connecting connector, and FIG. 5 is a cross-sectional view of the conventional press-connecting connector having a cover fitted thereon.
Terminal receiving chambers 5 are formed at upper and lower portions of a housing 1 of a cubic shape, and are spaced from one another by partition walls 3. Each upper terminal receiving chamber 5 is open as at 7 to an upper surface of the housing 1 whereas each lower terminal receiving chamber 5 is similarly open to a lower surface of the housing 1. The cover 9 with an open rear end can be fitted onto the outer periphery of the housing 1 from the front side of the housing 1. A bridge portion 13 extends between each side wall 11 of the housing 1 and its adjoining partition wall 3, and also a bridge portion 13 is extends between any two adjacent ones of the partition walls 13. Wire holder portions 19 each in the form of a recess are formed at the rear end of the cover 9, and correspond to the bridge portions 13, respectively. The wire holder portion 19 cooperates with the associated bridge portion 13 to hold a wire 17, extending from the terminal receiving chamber 5 through the opening 7, therebetween (see FIG. 5).
In the conventional press-connecting connector of the above construction, the wire 17, connected to a press-connecting terminal 21 received in the terminal receiving chamber 5, is led out through the opening 17, and then the cover 9 is fitted on the housing 1, so that the wire 17 is held between the wire holder portion 19, formed at the rear end of the cover 9, and the bridge portion 13. The thus held wire 17 is extended rearwardly from the housing 1, so that the wire 17 is bent as at 23. This bent portion 23 offers a resistance to tension applied to the wire 17, thereby reducing the effect of the tension on that portion of the press-connecting terminal 21 to which the wire is press-connected.
Generally, in a press-connecting connector, the wire 17 is press-fitted into the press-connecting terminal 21 received in the terminal receiving chamber 5, thereby making an electrical connection therebetween.
However, in the press-connecting connector having the bridge portions 13, the wire 17 is grasped by a chuck 25 disposed rearwardly of the bridge portion 13, and then is press-fitted into the press-connecting terminal 21 (received in the terminal receiving chamber 5) through the opening 7, as shown in FIG. 6. Therefore, the front end portion of the wire 17 is bent or turned about a point P of contact between the wire 17 and the bridge portion 13, so that the wire 17 is drawn rearwardly about the point P. As a result, as shown in FIG. 7, a press-connecting blade 29 of the press-connecting terminal 21 may be deformed during the press-fitting of the wire 17 into this blade 29, and also a dimension C of extending of the front end portion of the wire 17 from the press-connecting blade 29 may be varied, which may result in incomplete press-connection.